


Have i seen you before ?

by Elounono



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Angst, Bathroom, Coming Out, Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel, emotional time travel, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elounono/pseuds/Elounono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't know why he is holding hands with a girl, neither why everything looks faded, but once everything starts adding up, he cannot help but thank the Lords for giving him this opportunity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have i seen you before ?

**Author's Note:**

> I know i haven't posted in ages, but here is this story that came to me while i was looking at a Larry video ! 
> 
> Hope you Enjoy it :)x

Harry had just finished doing his audition, which had him panicking, _he almost didn’t go through, but they believed in him. What if he lets them down ? What will he do then ?_

He was currently situated in the bathroom whilst taking a piss, and seeing as he was deep in thought he didn’t notice that someone else entering the bathroom until he heard someone yelp beside him. Once he looked up, to see what happened he noticed that his piss ended up on the person beside him, _wait, oh shit, this day keeps getting worse._

He looked up to meet the stranger’s eyes, and the only thing that he could utter out was ‘oops,’ _well great way to make yourself look like a greater fool Styles._

Colours started to fade, it looked like everything was turning black and white in the next moment, he looked down and noticed that his fingers were laced with someone, a girl’s hand, _wait, but he’s gay._

He stared up and noticed that he was staring at a model kind of woman, black hair and perfect skin, but he couldn’t understand, wasn’t he in a bathroom just up until a moment ago ? Pissing on beautiful boys with blue eyes ? 

“Erm hello ? Who are you, please,” okay his voice went a tone or two lower, _what the fuck._

“Harry ? Are you joking ? We’re supposed to be on a date at the moment, and you’re asking me who I am ?” the girl beside him murmured angrily.

“Date ? Sorry if I come off rude, but I’m kind of gay” 

“Harry … i know, that’s the reason we are on a date for the public to see, so the media doesn’t know that you are, in fact gay,” Perfect skin beside him told him in a hushed whisper as they continued walking in the park. 

“Why does the media care about what I am ? I’m simply a normal guy, aren’t I ?” _Okay, what the hell was even happening ?_

“You are in one of the biggest boybands Harry, how could you forget ?” 

 “I don’t know, everything is so weird at the moment, I was situated in a bathroom up until a moment ago, and now I am here. I can’t define colours, everything looks so down and sad” _Biggest Boybands ? As if._

_“_ Harry, are you going mad babe ? We were only at a pizzeria a moment ago, and you didn’t even go to use the restroom”

“Pizzeria ? I just audition for The X Factor,” _This lady must be going crazy, first she’s talking about me being famous and now pizzeria ? what ?_

“You auditioned for The X Factor about 6 years ago Harry, what even are you talking about ?” 

“Six years ago ? I think it has only been 6 minutes, wait. What’s your name ?” _Everything that was happening was so weird._

“Name ? Harry I’m Kendall, stop joking around, We are each other’s beards because of a new pr stunt, something about the management wanting to reach a bigger targets of some sorts.”

_Beards ? PR stunts ? Joking ?_

“Could you please take me home Kendall ? I’m feeling kind of dizzy right now.”

“Erm yea sure, but we came here with your car, do you want me to drive it ?” Nodding, Harry rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a set of car (Range Rover ?!?!?) keys, and handed them to Kendall with wide eyes. 

She reached for them, and soon we were heading towards the car, which was parked in quite a busy area of London, when he was about to reach the car a bunch of paparazzi came out of nowhere and started taking photos of them, _what was happening ? why was this happening ? where was the boy with the blue eyes ? He still hasn’t apologised to him for what he had done._

Reaching out for the car door, and opening it, he entered swiftly into the car with as less trouble as he could. Looking over at Kendall he was about to start talking when she cut him off, “I suppose you want to go to Louis, yes ?” _Who is Louis ? Louis. Such a pretty name._

“Oh, yes of course, yes please,”The words came out mumbled, and the concern that came across Kendall’s face couldn’t go unnoticed.

The whole car ride, towards what he supposes is to be his house, was weird. Colours were fading back into normal, they kept growing brighter the closer they got to his house and he couldn’t understand why, but the moment they were parked in his driveway and Kendall was getting out of the car, the colours were as bright as usual. 

“Thanks Kendall, I’ll see you soon I guess !” He waved one last goodbye after she waved at him, and then he rang the doorbell to what is meant to be his house.

He heard someone shout “In a second” from inside the house, and it was like his heart had skipped. The voice sounded angelic even from behind the door.  

When he heard someone playing with the lock, the colours just grew brighter and brighter until the door opened and he was met with bright blue eyes, without even knowing. Just like word vomit, he told the beautiful human being “It’s you, I just met you a few moments ago”.

“Harry babe what are you talking about ? Come inside so that no one can see us”He felt the man’s hand brush against his arm to lead him inside the house. He was hypnotised, the male was beautiful.

“What would happen if they were to see us then ?” 

“Babe, they would out us,” What he presumes is Louis kneeled down in front of him after Harry made himself comfortable on the couch.

“Why do they care though ? I only met you a few moments ago from what i know, and i peed on you, which by the way I am very sorry for doing that.” D _on’t rush words Harry, it’s impolite_

“Peed on me ? Love you peed on me about six years ago, after we auditioned for The X Factor, what are you talking about ? Have you got the fever ?” To make sure that his assumptions were wrong, Louis checked his forehead to see whether he was heating up or not. 

“I only came from that now, I don’t know what is happening Louis,” He felt a pair of arms wrapping around him and someone whispering ‘I know how much you love to be cuddled when you’re confused baby’ and then felt someone kissing his forehead.

“Please, just can we come out then ? I don’t want to go on public dates with Kendall or whatever, I want to go on those with you and only you.” Tears where now streaming down Harry’s face and Louis felt his heart break.

“We will get in so much trouble Haz,” 

“I don’t care, as long as I can be who i am with you, which from what I am getting, is not what we are doing, I don’t really care about anyone else” _Am i doing something stupid ? I think so but I don’treally care._

“I do whatever you want me to do babe, I’m all fine with this” Louis kissed his boyfriend softly and got off of him, “Why don’t you take out your phone love ? I think you should do the honours with this" 

Harry nodded dumbly and took out his phone from his pocket, when it happened, Louis soon made himself comfortable on top of him, and took the phone in his own hands. Unlocking the phone and instantly going on instagram , Louis took ahold of Harry’s hand and took a photo of their tattoos showing _How did those even get there ?_ and of them in their position all cuddled up. 

“What should I write as a caption ? Also seeing as you forgot, all your past photos are in black and white,” putting his head on top of Louis’ shoulder Harry hummed. 

“How about a sort of bright filter which emphasises the colours and the write ‘Everything is brighter when you are with me’ ?” He felt something wet against his face, and when he looked sideways he saw Louis crying, “was that bad ?”

“No darling, that was simply great” As soon as the words left his mouth, he hit post, for the whole world to see, and soon enough everyone was talking about it, but Harry was feeling dizzy and he soon felt himself get cold in a certain are of his body.

When he looked up he saw a cheerful bight eyed boy looking at him, “Hi !” It was as if Harry felt at peace because he knew that everything would be alright if he were to get to know this boy.

“I am sorry for peeing on you mate” He zipped up his pants and went towards the sink as to wash his hands, What he thinks could be Louis following up close, “I’m Harry by the way” 

He waited for who he hoped i sLouis to wash his hands and then reached out for it “I’m Louis, lovely to meet you” 

“As to meet you” he grinned cheekily and looked up at him.

“I know this might come off as weird but could we maybe take a photo, and also hopefully switch numbers ? I have a feeling that you will be big someday” He saw the boy blush, and he couldn’t believe that the boy in front of him would end up being his long term partner.

“I thought you’d never ask” After switching numbers and taking the photo, they were discussing on what type of description they should use, seeing as it was going to be the first instagram photo Harry had ever posted. 

Their first choice was the black and white filter.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always very greatly appreciated


End file.
